Blake Richardson
Blake is the youngest member of the band called New Hope Club. He was born on the 2nd of October, 1999. Blake and George are bandmates and best friends for more than 3 years, and George usually calls him 'B-dog'. About Vocalist and guitarist in the pop rock trio New Hope Club that was signed by The Vamps label Steady Records. He studied at The King's School (Macclesfield, Cheshire,England). Musical Career He started uploading videos on YouTube when he was 14 years old. His first cover is "That Girl" by McFly, which he uploaded on July 29, 2014. The next cover he uploaded was "Somebody To You" by The Vamps featuring Demi Lovato. He also posted short covers on his Instagram account. He first posted a cover of "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran on February 15, 2015. Facts * His favourite animal is Monkey * He has a hard time deciding on a favourite colour * Blake's favourite One Direction song is "Midnight Memories" * His favourite band is McFly * He used to play a "Big Baby Taylor" Guitar but now he plays a "00-15M" by Martin & Co. * Blake's favourite movie is Toy Story or The Holiday * Blake's favourite Shawn Mendes song is Aftertaste * Blake's favourite Harry Potter Movie is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Blake's favourite Ice Cream is Mint Chocolate Chip. * Blake prefers KFC than McDonald's and Burger King. * His favourite song at the moment is Cold Water by Major Lazer featuring Justin Bieber * His favourite YouTuber is Joe Weller * His favourite food is Chinese Takeaway * He is allergic to watermelons * Blake is left-handed * Blake loves Nandos and In'n'Out Burger * George usually calls him "B-Dog" * According to Joe, Blake is the messiest and craziest member of New Hope Club * He'd rather be able to read over being able to read people's minds * Blake favours Taylor Swift music-wise but favours Selena Gomez appearance wise * Blake favors One Direction over 5 Seconds of Summer * Blake said that George's humour is the weirdest one in the band, but Reece Bibby thinks it's "brilliant" * Blake said that he's not a morning person * Blake's shower song is Let's Get It On * Blake is a fan of Ed Sheeran * His mother is a teacher * He has been playing the guitar since he was aged just six-years-old * He used the website Ultimate Guitar for music * He regularly performing on the King's stage and in school concerts but also in St. Michael's Church * Blake names The Beatles, McFly, and other guitar bands as his role models * Blake prefers Red Grapes than Green Grapes * He is part Greek * He prefers Sneeze Confetti than Burp Bubbles * If he had a one way ticket to anywhere in the world, he would go to The Maldives * Blake's inspiration is Bruno Mars * His old twitter username is @blakeerich99 * His old Instagram account is @blakeerichardson * If he could have any super power he would want the ability to be Spiderman. * He can play the Ukulele * Social Media Accounts Google+: Blake Richardson Instagram: newhopeblake Twitter: NewHopeBlake Snapchat: blake_rich YouTube: Blake Richardson